


Mac + Car

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x04, Blood, Gen, Unconscious, What if?, Whumptober 2019, X-Ray + Penny, no.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: UnconsciousA 'What if?' scenario from 2x04, what if Mac had been hit by that car as he climbed out of the sewer.





	Mac + Car

Jack was in the War Room straight away, Riley had only texted him twenty seconds ago about the facial recon getting a hit on Mac’s face. Jack stared at the screen as the small, trembling blond figure crawled from the manhole. Jack stared as he stumbled for a moment before trying to walk forward.  
“No, no, no.” Jack and Riley watched in horror as Mac stepped out in front of cars, one just missing him. Riley covered her eyes as the second car came toward him, this time it hit him.

Mac was thrown over the windshield of the car, shattering it in the process before hitting the tarmac off the road, hard. He was knocked unconscious instantly, not feeling anything from the hit at the time.

All Mac truly remembers is crawling out of the manhole onto the road and hearing the sound of a car horn. His eyes hurt from the light above him, his arms were the next thing he noticed that hurt, he couldn’t move them. He slowly tried to open his eyes but they stung from the light too much. He couldn’t help but let out a coarse groan from his throat at the pain.  
“Hey, hoss.” There was a sudden hand in Mac’s hair, Mac couldn’t help but nuzzle into it, it was comforting. Mac let another moan out but with a slight smile on his face.  
“Can you open your eyes for me?” Mac groaned and tried to point up with his fingers, he couldn’t feel them so he had no idea if they were actually pointing upward. Jack knew what Mac was trying to do when his fingers flinched upward.

Jack went to the door of the room and flicked the switch off, giving Mac’s eyes a lot of relief. Mac slowly opened his eyes to the now nearly pitch-black room, there was only a small amount of light coming through the windows in the door.  
“Hey, is that better?” Mac nodded.  
“J-ck, wha-hap-ned?” Mac’s voice sounded harsh but quiet, he could barely hear himself speak.  
“What do you remember?”  
“Mur-oc, dru-, stre-t.” Mac recognised the look on Jack’s face, something else happened. “Wha-?”  
“Mac, you were hit by a car.” Mac stared at Jack for a moment before looking down at himself. The fogginess in his head clears a little as he realises he’s in a hospital bed with a heart monitor to his left and an IV in his right hand. Mac flinches at the sight of the IV, his memories flood right in front of him. Jack can see what Mac is about to do but didn’t quite react in time. Mac ripped the IV from his hand and tried to throw is across the room but the stand stopped it and it fell to the bedside.  
“Mac no. You need fluids, you’re really dehydrated from the drugs okay?” Mac tried to fight Jack off, he didn’t want to be there, he just wanted to go home.

“No, home.” Jack didn’t want to hurt Mac, he had two cracked ribs on his right side where the car hit him and a sprained ankle on his left side from where he rolled off of the car and hit the tarmac along with countless bruises.  
“Mac, you-” Mac pushed his slightly bleeding right hand against Jack’s face to push him away. Despite Mac’s injuries, he was quite strong and very able to keep Jack from keeping him on the bed.

Jack tried his hardest to keep Mac on the bed but he couldn’t grab him in time, Mac rolled off of the bed face first, ripping all the wires that were monitoring him off. He groaned in pain as he hit the tiled floor, his ribs were on fire, his ankle throbbed and his head was spinning. Jack was already at his side to lift him back onto the bed but Mac started resisting again.  
“No, home.”  
“You can’t go home yet, you need to rest.”  
“Rest at home.” Jack leaned across the bed to reach the buzzer to get help, Mac saw this as an opportunity to getaway. Mac pushed Jack onto the bed by the back of his knees, causing Jack to almost fall over the other side of the bed. Mac pushed himself up as quickly as he could as Jack balanced on the edge of the bed, hanging on only by the sheets.

Mac hobbled his way out of the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light as he tried not to draw attention to himself. He managed to get the lift and hit the button, when the doors opened, he let a nurse pushing someone in a wheelchair out before stepping in. As he leaned against the wall for support, he hit the button for the ground floor and waited for the doors to close.  
“Mac!” Jack stood at the end of the hallway so Mac hit the close door button, the doors just closed before Jack could reach him.

Mac kept leaning against the wall for support, his entire body hurt but he just wanted to go home. He’s never liked hospitals or the infirmary back at Phoenix, they smelled too clean and there was people everywhere not to mention the ungodly amount of touching that made Mac uncomfortable. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him, his knees buckled from under him and he slid down the walls unintentionally. His eyes closed as the doors to the lift opened and a nurse walked in. Mac passed out for the second time that day.

This time when he woke up, he was restrained. He silently tugged against the restraints, not wanting to wake the sleeping Jack that sat next to him. He couldn’t get out of them, he tried to keep the whimper that wanted to escape in his throat.  
_“Oh, MacGyver.”_ Mac flinched at the sound of Murdoc’s voice. His breath caught in his throat.

The cold handcuffs crushed his wrist again, the crook of his elbow burned from whatever was entering his system this time.  
“It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.” Mac repeated the same sentence over and over again, it became a mantra that he used to keep himself calm, not that it was really working all too well.  
_“Oh, but it is real, boy scout.”_ This time Mac whimper at his voice playing in his head.

Jack's head shot up at the sound of a whimper, his eyes fell on Mac, his head was curled into his chest and he was whispering something to himself. Jack leaned in a little closer without touching Mac.  
“It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.” Jack’s heart broke.  
“Mac, you’re safe. Mac.” Mac didn’t seem to respond to Jack's voice. Jack reached Mac’s cheek and rested his hand there, hoping to ground him in reality. Mac only flinched away from Jack’s hand, believing it to be Murdoc slapping him again.  
“Mac, come back to me. Mac please.” Mac’s eyes snapped open at Jack’s plead.  
“Jack? I thought I was-” Mac looked down at his wrists to see that he was still restrained but was in hospital.  
“They did that because you ran off and passed out in a lift Mac.” Jack gently rubbed his shoulder.  
“I don’t want to be here. I want to be at home.” Jack nodded his head.  
“I know Mac, I know.”


End file.
